


The Tapes

by whatever3132



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Virginity, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever3132/pseuds/whatever3132
Summary: Summer loves her boyfriend Adam, a pretty boy who takes pride in his appearance. Her world is rocked, however, when one day she receives a mysterious video.  Much to her shock it's her boyfriend being coerced into having sex with multiple men!  Even more horrifying, she got off on watching it!  The tapes keep coming and Summer keeps watching as each man drowns "Amy" in their twisted fetishes.  With each new delivery of a video her boyfriend is warped more and more by what's being done to him.  As everything begins to unravel, she discovers a truth she never saw coming!





	1. The First Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Note: All the events and people in this story are fictional. Any connection to real people, events or organizations are coincidental.
> 
> Note 2: This story has been posted to websites before. I am the original author and this has not been plagiarized.

Summer, a teenage girl, was sitting on a blanket in the park. It was a lovely day for a picnic. The birds were chirping and sun was bright. A pleasant breeze blew around her, making Summer sniff at the warm air. She smiled and sighed back out. Most teenagers her age were discontent, angry, and unhappy. She was the opposite. She was perfectly content. She had parents that let her be free, she made good grades, she had friends who adored her, and she had a boyfriend who was sensitive, nice, and liked the things she liked. Her life was perfect, almost in every way. She just sat back and enjoyed it all.

“Sorry about that!” said a gentle voice behind her. Summer turned and grinned.

“It's alright Adam, I don't mind.” she said. Her boyfriend Adam sat beside her on the blanket. Summer and Adam, along with Adam's older brother, had met each other on the first day of elementary school. They had been inseparable since. Adam wasn't the stud of the school, far from it. He was small, but very handsome. He had soft, curling hair, fair skin and pretty blue eyes. Some of the other girls at school thought he had that boy-band look. It didn't matter what they thought however. Adam and Summer had always had a thing for each other, even from an early age. They liked the exact same things. They had the same taste in clothes, art, and music. The other guys might make fun of him for not being the manliest of men, but he was just perfect for Summer.

“Did you find your brother?” Summer asked.

“No.” Adam said, curling his knee and wrapping his fingers around it. “He's not answering his phone either.” Summer smiled. He looked like a model like that, with the evening sun on his face.

“I'm sure he'll show up.” she replied, secretly hoping he wouldn't. “Oh, hey, I got something for you!” She reached over to her purse. She pulled out a bottle. “This is that moisturizer you wanted to try!” She handed it to Adam. He appeared shocked and then dismayed.

“Summer! I can't take this!” he said. “I just said it sounded nice! You didn't have to buy it!”

“Oh Adam, it's okay. I know your family doesn't have a lot of money right now.”

“That's not an excuse! You shouldn't be buying me things!”

“Listen, this is an equal partnership, right?”

“Well...yeah...”

“Well right now I'm the partner that's better off. It's just some moisturizer, it's not a car.”

“Oh...alright, I can't argue with you anyway.” He then put the bottle in his backpack beside him.

“So, you've finally learned.” Summer said.

“Comes with the experience.” Adam replied. Summer moved over and snuggled up to him. She put her head to his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

“What do you need it for anyway?” Summer asked, looking up at him. “Your skin is perfect.”

“And I want to keep it that way.” he replied, sounding slightly irritated. “My dad and brother have these dry, scaly elbows. I hope it's not inherited, it's really ugly. Just in case, I wanted to buy a moisturizer to make sure.”

“Your dad and brother have jobs.” Summer replied. “Aren't they kind of rough?”

“I suppose. They just look like they have chalk on them.”

“Do they work at the chalk factory?” Summer asked. He looked down at her and faked an annoyed face.

“No, they don't.” he replied. Summer giggled.

“I'm just kidding.”

“Yeah? Well quit it.” He then smiled. He leaned down towards her. She closed her eyes and they kissed gently. His lips were soft and perfect. They separated and smiled again. She loved the way he took care of himself. He was like a perfect Adonis, chiseled in stone. Abruptly, Adam shivered. He looked up and made a face.

“My brother's here.” He said. “And he's making that face.”

“Ugh...I've been telling him about that.” Summer said. She turned to look as Adam waved. Adam's brother was some distance away, under a tree. She could see him change his face the moment they noticed him. Adam's brother had an odd resting expression. It made him look like he was about to murder someone. When he saw them waving his is face brightened, he shoved something in his pocket and walked over to them.

“Been watching us, Brian?” Summer asked.

“I was just thinking.” he replied with a weak smile. Brian wasn't anything like his brother. Although he was taller, he was stout and kind of squat. He had a square chin, which was frequently covered in stubs of facial hair. His hands were rough, his hair was all over the place and his eyes were a murky brown. He was muscled, meaning he got the attention of some girls. Although not interested, Summer thought he was a nice guy and figured he would probably have a girlfriend if he wasn't so busy with his job.

“What were you thinking about?” Adam asked. “You shoved something in your pocket.”

“Hm? Oh, it's a business card.” Brian replied casually as he sat down. “I might get a new job, one that pays better.”

“Good for you!” Summer replied.

“Thanks.” Brian said, smiling. At least they had the same teeth, or so Summer thought. They were perfectly aligned and white.

“Is that where you're going after you graduate?” Summer asked, making small talk. “It's like two months away.”

“Oh...I might.” Brian said, looking off into the park. “If it pays enough.”

“That's Brian.” Summer said, looking back to Adam. “Always money-minded. What about you Adam? Did that magazine call again?”

“No, they just took the one painting. I'll keep trying.”

“Well, I'm sure you'll get another feature. Just give it time. You have a real talent at painting.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” They kissed again. After a few moments, Adam pulled away. He spoke without even looking.

“Brian, you have that look again.”

“Sorry.” Brian said, looking away.

“He's so scary.” Summer said with a smile.

“Please, he's harmless.” Adam replied. They then kissed again.

“God, get a room.”

~*~

A few days later, in Adam's kitchen, the young man himself walked in. He appeared very distressed and bothered. He sat at the table and put his head in his hands. For several moments, he breathed heavily. Summer slowly walked into the room, a small grin on her face. She was wearing one of his shirts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his head.

“It's okay Adam.” she said. “It's not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal!” Adam said through his hands. “Any other guy would be all over you right now!”

“You're not just any guy.” Summer replied. “That's why I love you.”

“Yeah, will you love me years from now when we still can't...!”

“Adam. It's okay. You're nervous. I understand that. You're an emotional guy. Everyone gets stage fright every now and then.” He lifted up his face and looked at her. He looked distressed.

“This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life.” he said.

“That's when you get married.” Summer replied, making a sour face.

“Not for a guy.” he replied. Summer laughed a little. He reached up and held her hand.

“I'm sorry.”

“I told you, it's fine. We'll have sex when you're ready.” They both smiled. They leaned in for another kiss. Abruptly Adam shivered and he turned his head. He gasped and scooted away from Summer, causing her to turn around.

“Jesus Brian, stop making that face!” she shouted. Brian's face perked up. He was standing only a few feet behind them, in the entrance-way.

“Huh? Was I making a face?” he asked.

“Yes! Again!” Summer shouted. She was irritated at being interrupted.

“Well I'm sorry.” he replied, raising his eyebrows. “If you want to have a very, very, very private conversation I suggest you do it in a more private and quieter place.”

“You mean...you...?” Adam asked, his eyes widened.

“I just wanted a drink of water.” Brian said. “I got a little more than that.” Adam stiffened, stood up and began walking out of the room.

“Well...I'll just...go jump out my window.” He said, marching away. Summer grunted, shook her head and marched after him. Just as she walked by Brian, he abruptly reached out and grabbed her arm, alarming her.

“Wh...what are you doing!?” she shouted, trying to wrench her arm away.

“Relax, I just want to talk.” Brian replied casually.

“O...Oh...” Summer replied. He released her.

“Do you remember what I said the day I met you?” he asked.

“What? In elementary school?” she asked.

“Yeah.” he replied. Summer paused for a moment, tapping her foot and racing her eyes back and forth.

“I remember...you telling me that it's up to you to take care of Adam.” Summer said. “That since he was your younger brother it was your job to make sure he was safe. Was that it?” Brian clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He then smiled and looked at the ground.

“I did say that, didn't I?” he said.

“Brian, I'm not going to hurt Adam or anything.” Summer said, appearing sympathetic. “I know you're really worried about your family, especially since your mother died, but I'm not going to do anything bad. I know he's a really sensitive guy. I won't make fun of him for this or anything. I'll take care of your brother just like you did.” Brian nodded and smirked, not looking at Summer. Summer figured it was because he was embarrassed for showing his emotions.

“Oh, I don't doubt that.” He said.

“Good. I'm going to go make sure he doesn't jump out the window. Let's both make sure we take care of him.” Summer then began marching after Adam. After a few paces she heard Brian mutter something. She turned around to see him taking out his cell phone. “You better not be texting your friends about this!” she shouted back at him, teasing. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“It's about poker night tomorrow, nothing for you love birds to worry about!”

~*~

A few days later, both Brian and Adam weren't at school. Even more worrying, Adam wouldn't answer his phone. It concerned Summer, but she wasn't too scared. Perhaps they all had the flu. When Summer got home that day, she found a package in her mailbox. It was weird, mostly because it didn't have an address on it or even a stamp. It merely had her name and the words “watch immediately.” When she opened it she found a blank DVD inside a blank case. She took it out and looked at it when she got to her room. This was weird. She could watch it on her laptop, but what if it had a virus? Then again, it seemed like a lot of effort to drop it off just to put a virus on her computer. She sighed and turned on her computer. If it was a virus, she was going to be pissed. Then she put the disc into her computer. When it booted up, it contained only a single menu option that read “Amy.”

“Amy?” Summer asked. “I don't know anyone named Amy.” She was more unsure of this than ever. She clicked on it and the video started.

For a few moments, she was confused. She could see a girl dressed in frilly clothing sitting on a bed, her face out of view. Then a few men crawled into view and surrounded her. They were all in their underwear.

“Is this what I think it is?” Summer asked. She was abruptly frozen in place, unable to turn away. In truth, she hadn't seen very much porn before, and most of it was by accident. She hadn't actually had her first sexual experience yet and when she was trying with Adam it was in the dark. She gulped and continued to watch. The girl was tense. Her arms were close to her body. She didn't look as if she wanted to be there. Her outfit was a frilly blouse, a short skirt and pantyhose. She also had a choker necklace with a heart on it.

“Whoo! I knew this outfit would look good on you!” one of the men said.

“Come on, show off for the camera!” another said, pointing upwards. Apparently, the camera was on the ceiling. The girl gulped. She slowly lifted the blouse up, revealing her creamy skin along with flat stomach and chest. Since her chest was flat, Summer was beginning to wonder if this girl was legal. She still sat still, completely transfixed by what was happening in front of her.

“Wow! Look at those breasts!” a man said.

“Heh! Perfectly pert and tiny!” another said. All the men laughed as the girl tensed up. “Play with your nipples.” The girl flinched, but obeyed. She nervously reached up and put her nipples between her fingers. She began to gingerly roll them. She didn't seem to enjoy it however. She tugged and pulled on them as the men snickered around her. The men were beginning to pitch tents through their underwear.

“Now play with yourself under your skirt!” one of the men ordered. The girl reluctantly began lowering her hands. She reached underneath her skirt and began playing with herself. The men cackled like jackals, apparently greatly amused with themselves. She continued to move uncomfortably, apparently not really trying.

“Well, this was amusing!” cried one of the men. “Now on with the show!”

“Huh?” the girl said weakly. Abruptly, all of the men swooped down on her. Their hands instantly began running all over her body. She began gyrating her body as she tried to lift her hands to block them. There were five of them however and there was no stopping them. Two of the hands began fondling her chest. They played with her nipples much more roughly. They twisted and pulled them to the point to which the girl looked as if she were in pain. More hands reached under her skirt, the front and back. They were clearly molesting her, grabbing her butt and fingering her front. It was like they were tearing her apart. One of the men apparently leaned over and kissed her mouth. She helplessly squirmed as all of the men handled her. The sounds of the girl groaning in protest and tongues moving against each other could also be heard.

A wave of disgust went over Summer. She didn't know what this was, but she had just about seen enough. She reached over to the eject button on her computer.

“Check it out! She's pitching a tent! She's liking this!” Summer froze. That...was a guy? There was no way! The person was so feminine. She could even see long hair. She had seen cross-dressers before...but this was too good to believe. She watched as some of the men moved their hands away from the waist. A small peak was rising in the skirt.

“She totally likes this!”

“What a little slut!” All of the men then laughed.

“It's time to get this show on the road! What was your name again?”

“Huh?” the feminine male said.

“I think it was...Adam? Well, we'll just call you Amy!” The camera zoomed out and Summer got an eyeful.

“Wh...what!?” Summer said breathlessly as she went pale. Dressed in makeup, female clothing and a wig was Adam. He looked just like a girl, with very few hints of his true sex. He had a terrified face as the men smiled like hungry wolves. There were five of them. One was middle-aged with salt and pepper hair, one was fat, one of them was bald and at least over sixty, one looked to be in his twenties and one had red hair.

“Well Amy, you didn't expect us to just sit here did you?” The middle-aged man said. “You look so much like a cute girl how could we just watch?” Two of the men grabbed Amy's arms and the other two spread his legs.

“But, you said you would just watch and finish on me!” Amy cried. “You said that would help pay off my brother's debt!”

“Well, now you can pay it off much quicker!” The middle-aged man said, reaching under Amy's skirt.

“No! Don't...!” Amy was silenced. The old, bald man leaned down and mashed their lips together. The man's tongue probed his mouth. Amy's eyes were wide as he was abruptly helpless to what was around him.

“You're still pitching a tent!” The middle-aged man said in amazement. He pulled down the frilly panties the young man had been wearing. The genitals were smooth and looked as if they had been freshly shaved. Unlike the previous night, when the organ laid dead in front of Summer, it was standing tall now. His body was responding without his permission. The middle-aged man wrapped his hand around the rather small erection and began pumping it. Amy groaned in protest against the mouth against his, but seemed to squirmed in apparent pleasure.

“This thing's too small to have ever pleased a woman.” the middle-aged man said with a laugh. He put his index finger under the foreskin and circled the sensitive flesh. “It's a good thing it won't be wasted on one.” Amy's lower body gyrated and twisted, apparently trying to resist the pleasure. The middle-aged man grinned in amusement. He motioned towards off-camera to one of the other men who reached over and came back with a bottle. It was apparently lubricant. The middle-aged man got some of it squeezed on his free hand. The wet hand drifted under Amy's small package and between his legs. Amy abruptly screeched as the man's finger entered him. He managed to pull away from the old man's kiss and violently twist his body.

“What are you doing!?” he shouted, his voice incredibly high.

“What does it look like?” the middle-aged man replied, still grinning. He twisted his finger inside of Amy and began pumping the erection again. Amy let out several small moans as his hips shook. His erection didn't die, despite what was being done to him. The old man near his face laughed and licked his cheek.

“What's with the moans?” he asked. “You sound like you like it.”

“N-No! I don't!” Amy cried.

“You're dick is still standing.” the fat man said, chuckling. “At least that part of you is honest.”

“His moans are adorable.” the middle-aged man said. “Let's hear more of them.” Abruptly the man lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around the small erection. Amy abruptly let out a squeal, sounding nothing like a boy. The man began circling his tongue around the shaft's sensitive head and under the foreskin. Meanwhile, the man's finger continued turning around in Amy's ass. He began pumping it back and forth while he did so, adding more sensations. Amy grit his teeth and his hips quivered. As the middle-aged man began bobbing his head on the erection Amy began arching his back. Despite desperately trying to ignore it, Amy's body was shaking with pleasure. His anus had initially felt uncomfortable at first, but now was beginning to go numb. His dick was also throbbing with pleasure, despite the fact that it was man's mouth it was in. Abruptly, the man inserted a second finger. Rather than feeling painful or uncomfortable, a surge of pleasure went through Amy. The middle-aged man began spreading the sphincter apart and circled the entrance with his fingers. He also began sucking on the small dick at the same time. Amy bit his lip as his entire body began shaking. He could feel something well up inside up. His shaft began to throb, quickly approaching a climax.

“No...no!” he tried to say.

“I think he's about to blow!” the man in his twenties said excitedly.

“I can't wait to see his face!” the red head added in. Amy's hips twitched backwards and forwards, as if they wanted him to thrust. He then whined against his lips as he went stiff. The middle-aged man lifted his mouth away just as the dick twitched and erupted. The fingers in his ass didn't stop moving for a moment as small gushes of semen dribbled out of him. Amy's eyes screwed shut as he shook helplessly. All of the men laughed at seeing his attempt to resist the fact that he was in pleasure. For several moments, Amy's body quivered as his dick twitched. Finally he slumped, panting and gasping.

“Wow, his anus sucked on my fingers the whole time!” the middle-aged man said, apparently pleased. He removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. He squirted a liberal amount on his hand before reaching down and coating his sizable erection with it. It made Amy's look tiny by comparison. “Alright, let's get started.”

“Aw, why do you get to go first?” the fat guy asked.

“Yeah, why can't it be by seniority?” the old guy piped up.

“Or youth?” the twenty-something added in.

“Because I paid the most.” the middle-aged man replied flatly. “You guys want to pitch in for some more?” All of the other men began to mutter before sounding as if they agreed.

“Well...you are the richest...” one of them muttered.

“Uh-huh.” the middle-aged man said. “Hold up his legs.” Two of the men obeyed, lifting Amy's feet above his head. That caught his attention.

“Wait! Don't!” Amy shouted. The middle-aged man ignored him and lined himself up with the much younger boy's ass. “I'm not gay! I know that I just got off, but I didn't mean to! I have a girlfriend and...” His voice caught in his throat. The middle-aged man, completely ignoring him, thrust inside in one go. Amy went completely rigid, his eyes widened, and he raised his head to look down. “No...way...you didn't...please...don't...!”

“Wow, even though I loosened him up he's still totally tight!” the middle-aged man said. “His insides are sucking me in!”

“Aw! I should've paid more!” the redhead said, sounding bummed.

“Please...stop...this isn't...” Amy tried to say. He seemed completely stunned.

“You're face is so adorable right now!” the middle-aged man delightfully. “I can't wait to see it when you completely lose it!” He pulled his erection out and then shoved it back in. Amy yelped, his entire body jerking. He was obviously in pain. His arms were still being held down, but his fingers were scratching at the bedsheets underneath him. The middle-aged man began to slowly move himself in and out of Amy. He was happily groaning, apparently enjoying the tightness of the hole he was in. Amy began to make painful sounds and tears began to come down his face. The man inside of him paused. He leaned down to Amy's face and actually appeared somewhat sympathetic.

“Hey, hey, relax. The reason it hurts is because you're so tense.” he said.

“But...but it...” Amy tried to say.

“You have to relax. Come on, try it.” The man actually sounded somewhat nice. Amy gulped. He seemed to cringe for a moment before his anus started to loosen. “There you go, now stay that way.” The man slowly began moving again. Amy winced with every movement, but he seemed to stop being in so much distress. After a few minutes of gentle movement, the man began to speed up. Amy's wincing had slowly stopped, and now he was squirming.

“Ah, you're starting to loosen even more.” the middle-aged man said happily. “Okay, let's start getting a little excited.” He scooted up and lifted Amy's butt up. He began to slap their hips together, thrusting into him much harder. Amy bit his lip, trying to keep his tight hole relaxed. What had once been pain was now a numb tingling. He could feel the dick shove inside of him every time. It was boiling hot and felt like it was stabbing his insides. The middle-aged man seemed to be in blissful heaven however.

“Ooooohhhh...” he moaned, thrusting deeper than ever before. “You're insides are so soft and warm! It's like I'm fucking a perfect cock sleeve!” He thrust his shaft into the anus really hard. Amy abruptly gasped, going stiff. Something suddenly happened. The middle-aged man hit a spot inside of him and a surge of pleasure went up his body. It was so abrupt that he couldn't hide the fact that he felt it. All of the men seemed amazed for a moment before laughing.

“Suddenly feeling good?” the middle-aged man asked.

“No...it's not...” Amy tried to say. The man ignored him. He began thrusting into the boy underneath him much harder. Those surges of pleasure began washing over him. Amy bit his lip and gripped the sheets beneath him, this time not out of pain. The numb tingling was now abruptly a pleasurable one. His body was beginning to act without his permission again. Now with every thrust he shuddered a little. Sparks of pleasure were running across his body. Amy grit his teeth and tilted his head back. He began whining, partially out of frustration. Why couldn't he control his body? Why was he enjoying it?

“Well, look who's back at attention.” the middle-aged man said with a laugh. Amy gazed back down and his eyes widened in horror. His erection was back up and was throbbing. “I guess someone has a natural talent for this.”

“N-no...I'm not...” Amy tried to say.

“You're a terrible actor.” the man replied. He motioned towards the men holding his arms. They let go. Now the middle-aged man laid on top of Amy, wrapping his arms around him. He then began thrusting inside much faster now. Amy cringed, feeling the pleasure continue to radiate around lower body. The middle-aged man began kissing Amy's neck, groaning happily into it. Amy tried to squirm but was powerless as each slap of their hips caused his entire body to jerk. His hands were scratching at the middle-aged man's arms and back. There was no indication that Amy was a boy from the outside, or that he wasn't enjoying it. It simply looked like an older man fucking a much younger woman. To top it all off, Amy's whines sounded like they belonged to a girl.

“Damn, how fucking sexy are you?” the middle-aged man asked right in Amy's ear. “You're coiling around me and sucking my dick. You whine like the sexiest woman ever. You're getting off even though it's you're first time. You are worth every penny.”

“No!” Amy whined. “I'm not...ah! Please...ah! Ah!” He wasn't doing a great job of hiding his apparent pleasure.

“If you say so.” the man replied, chuckling. He sat back up, letting all the men around them get a good view of Amy. Amy was still wearing the skirt and the blouse, but they were disheveled. His wig was caked to his face in sweat. His makeup had been smeared by all the kissing he had received. His arms were above his head and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly. Most of all, his erection stood tall, while the middle-aged man was thrusting between his legs. All of the men were stroking themselves, enjoying the scene. The man thrusting inside Amy reached down and began stroking the younger man's shaft.

“No! Don't do that...no!” Amy whined.

“What's the matter? Enjoying it too much?” the man asked, chuckling. He began deeply pounding into the boy's anus, putting his full force into it. The pleasure ricocheted across Amy's body. His ass and dick were both tingling happily. The well of pleasure was too much. Amy began groaning louder and louder as he could feel the eruption coming.

“No! No! No! NOOOOOOO!!!” Amy screamed. The voice had not hint of masculinity. Anyone listening to it would say it was a girl's. Amy shook all over as his body wracked with unwanted pleasure. His dick leaked only a few drops, but continued twitching, gleefully trying to let more out. The middle-aged man grinned and shuddered himself, feeling the hole he was inside clamp down on him and the fluffy innards quivered. For several moments, Amy slightly bucked his hips, trying to prolong the pleasure. Finally, he slumped. He was panting and crying, both out of pleasure and shame.

“You're so adorable!” the middle-aged man repeated. “I think I'm totally addicted to you now. That's good for you y'know. You're gonna make plenty of money.” The man reached down and turned over a limp Amy. He lifted Amy up and put himself in a doggy position. “But I'm tired of waiting.” The man greedily began pounding into Amy's ass, causing the cheeks to jiggle with every thrust. Amy began moaning and shrieking. Despite just cumming, pleasure shot through his body again. The man behind him was grunting and groaning, enjoying the hole which was now tightening around his shaft. His thrusts were becoming erratic and his hips were twitching, showing that he was reaching his climax. He started growling like a hungry animal.

“Ooooh, I'm going to cum.” he grunted. “Get ready for your first filling.” That seemed to snap Amy out of his stupor.

“Wait, are you going to...?” he asked with wide eyes. The man laid over his body and whispered in his ear.

“That's right. I'm going to blow inside of you. I'm going to fill you up and make you a woman.” The man then bit his ear as his hips began to shake and he groaned.

“No! Don't! Please...don't!” Amy whined. It didn't do any good. The man grunted and thrust as deep as could. He then held it there, making sure his full girth was inside the hole. Amy could feel the man's dick swell and then erupt like a fountain. What felt like hot magma spewed inside of him, filling his insides. Amy bit his lip, trying not to enjoy the feeling. The man behind him groaned and shuddered, feeling the pleasurable release. His hips quivered with each gush of seed. After a few powerful torrents he began thrusting slowly, as if making sure the insides were well-coated. He began to stroke his hands up and down Amy's body, fondling his chest, stomach and butt. He finally seemed to run out of stream. He slowly pulled out, enjoying the last clenching Amy's asshole provided him. As soon as his dick popped free a small dribble of semen followed, dripping down the crack and onto the boy's small sac. Amy laid on the bed, panting. His eyes were wide and empty. He couldn't believe that had happened. As the seed leaked out of his ass he felt used and humiliated. He was completely used.

“Alright, enough of that! My turn!” the man in his twenties said. Amy's head jerked around, with his eyes wide. The younger man picked up his hips, aiming his shaft at the now well-lubricated hole.

“Wait...you can't be serious!” Amy shouted.

“We're all serious Amy.” the twenty-something said with a smile. “There's no way we can sit here and do nothing, especially after seeing something that hot!”

“No! No! Please!” Amy cried. He was ignored. The twenty-something shoved himself inside, earning a loud moan from Amy.

~*~

Summer lifted up her hand. It was wet and covered with a slick, viscous liquid. Her eyes were as wide as they could be. It was like she was in a trance. The whole time she was watching she was unable to look away. Instead, her body started to become hot. The area between her legs began to tingle. Then, like she was under the control of some other force, she began to move. Like a stiff robot, she had undone her pants and lowered her panties. Her fingers thrust inside of her and played with her clit. Her body had tingled with pleasure as she watched the middle-aged man thrust into Adam (now Amy's) ass. It made her shiver and moan. Finally, as Amy screamed in climax with a man's dick in his ass, Summer did the same. She gushed onto her fingers and quivered while Amy screamed like a whore. Now Summer stared at her fingers, as if both disgust and horror.

Her boyfriend was getting raped by five men for money.....and she totally got off on it.


	2. The Second Tape

Summer had a problem, well a bunch of them. The chief one being was that the morning after she watched the DVD was the morning where she ate breakfast with Adam and Brian. What was she supposed to say? Was she even supposed to say anything? These were the thoughts she had as she stood in front of their door, unwilling to open it. Come to think of it, did they know she had the tape? Wait, who gave her it to her in the first place? So many questions swam in her head. On top of that, she was also horrified. When she watched that tape...a feeling overwhelmed her, one that compelled her to...please herself. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything. She couldn't avoid it much longer, however. Time was running out for her to eat breakfast, and if she didn't show up they would know that something was wrong. Summer steeled her will. She opened the door and entered the house.

As she walked into the kitchen she knew that what she watched on the DVD was true. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. When she looked over the two brothers, Brian and Adam, she went stiff and could hear the ringing in her ears. Brian, the older, brawnier brother, was covered in bruises. He had a large black eye, his face was swollen, and from the way he moved he was obviously in pain across the rest of his body. He had been beaten up. Adam was covered in bruises as well, particularly on his neck and arms. He too was moving gingerly, apparently still sore. Brian was the first one to notice that Summer was in room.

“Oh...Summer! Its, uh...w fell down the stairs.” Brian said, not sounding convincing at all. At the mention of Summer's name, Adam went rigid. He lowered his head to his bowl of oatmeal and said nothing. “I-I tripped a-a-and Adam tried to catch me. It was a mess...”

“I'm sure.” Summer said in a stilted voice. Brian gazed down at his own bowl, as if he couldn't stand to speak anymore.

“Adam...he’s really sore from falling.” Brian muttered. “I had to cook breakfast. I only know how to make oatmeal.” Summer just stared. She wanted to say something, anything about what had happened to them. On the tape Adam mentioned that he was...doing those things top help pay off his brother’s debt. They beat Brian up and made Adam...do what he did. Summer wanted to say she knew about everything, that she understood, and that she wanted to help. Instead, the words caught in her throat. She couldn't say anything. She needed to take control of this situation, which was swerving out of control. None of that came out of her mouth. She just stood stiffly, in complete silence.

“Oatmeal is fine.” she said, her voice flat. She sat at the table and got herself a bowl. None of them spoke and all of them kept their eyes on their food.

~*~

As they all approached the doors of the school they were getting stares. Both Brian and Adam looked rough. In their current mood, neither of them felt like grooming themselves. They all paused at the doors. Each of them nervously shuffled their feet, words escaping them. With the first ring of the bell, Brian broke the silence.

“I picked up another shift at work.” Brian said, despondent. “So you might not see me much for a while.” Summer could easily read through the lines. He either picked up another shift to pay off his debt...or he was working for the people he owed money to.

“Okay.” Summer replied quietly.

“I...” Adam began quietly. Summer turned to him. He wasn't looking at her. If he did, he would probably be freaked out by the crazy look in her eyes. “I got a job too. I'm going to be busy after school, so don’t wait for me.”

“That's okay.” Summer repeated. They were all silent once again.

“We've got to get to class.” Brian said. He opened the doors to the school and quickly marched inside. It left Summer and Adam alone with each other. Summer felt herself tense up as a powerful feeling seized her gut. She was on the edge of panicking. She quickly cleared her throat.

“We should probably go too.” she said quickly.

“Yeah.” Adam muttered. She took a step forward and incredibly uncomfortably kissed him on the cheek. Adam jumped at the touch, but said nothing. Summer turned and dashed into the school. She didn't want to touch Adam. She didn't want to think about why. She felt absolutely horrible at having that feeling...but couldn't fight it.

~*~

Summer and Adam had little to no interaction for the next few days. She didn't see Brian at all. He seemed to fall off the face of the earth. At the same time, whenever she was alone with Adam she felt incredibly uncomfortable. All she could think about was the way he looked when those men were all over him...when he was called “Amy.” Summer lived like a zombie, saying nothing and doing nothing. She was disgusted with herself for not only getting off to the video but also for the fact that she didn't want to touch Adam. She couldn't explain either feeling and felt terrible for both. A few hollow days went by...and then she checked her mailbox.

That day Summer went pale as she looked through the mail. A blank package was waiting for her. With shaking hands, she reached inside and pulled it out. It was just like the first one. A blank package, save for her name and the instructions: “Watch Immediately.” She felt a lump in her throat. She knew what was on it. She knew what would happen if she put it into her computer. She knew that if she watched it. It would degrade how she felt about Adam even more. She couldn't explain it. She didn't understand what motivated her as she walked over to her laptop, opened the disc tray, and popped it in. She sat mesmerized as she moved the mouse to the only playable option: Amy Part 2.

When the movie began, it opened up on the same bed as before, but now it was from a different angle. It was staring straight ahead this time, from the front. Summer could see that it was some kind of hotel suite, or at least decorated like one, and that cameras were all over the place. The walls were blank apart from the cameras and there was only a bed in the center of the room. On the bed sat Amy, wearing what appeared to be a girl's school uniform with a skirt. He had a wig and makeup again. He looked so much like a girl that it was difficult to see him in any other way. Amy looked apprehensive. His hands were curled into tight fists on his lap. Even that looked feminine. Someone walked into view. It was the fat man from the first tape. Although fat, he wasn't obese and he actually carried his weight well. His package was also quite large despite his swollen gut. Today he was grinning from ear to ear.  
“We all fought for one on one time with you.” the man said. “I won out for today.”

“Listen, Tom...I don't think...” Amy began.

“Nuh-uh!” the fat man named Tom said, raising his finger. Summer felt something tight well up in her chest. How did he figure out that guy's name? Did they have some kind of...personal conversation? Adam talked with a guy who wanted to treat him like that? “We talked about this. What do you call me today?” Amy bit his lip and fidgeted slightly.

“D-Daddy...” Amy said.

“Good girl!” Tom exclaimed. “I just took a bunch of pills and can't stand it anymore. You ready to start?” Amy flinched. He didn't seem eager to begin.

“I...I guess...” Amy muttered. Tom walked forward and put on a surprised face.

“Adam? What are you doing in my bedroom?” he asked in mock surprise. Amy gulped.

“E-Ever since mom left you have been so sad...” He began, not sounding very convincing. He was apparently repeating lines from some sort of script. Tom didn't seem to care. “I...I love you so much dad. I thought...I could be your wife now.”

“We can't do that! You're my son!” Tom shouted. Amy nervously scooted over on the bed towards Tom. The man was already pitching a tent in his underwear.

“But...daddy you're so excited.” Amy said. With trembling hands he reached forward and began massaging the bulge in Tom's underwear. The man tilted his head back and moaned.

“Oooooh...we can't do this Adam!” he shouted.

“Tonight, for you daddy, I'm Amy.” Amy replied, blushing from humiliation. He reached up to the waistband and pulled Tom's underwear down. Tom's erection popped free. Amy's face flinched backwards. The dick in front of his face was quite large. He had to please it as a woman would. It was absolutely degrading and mortifying. Worse still, his body would react without his permission. Despite all that, he stuck out his tongue and began swirling it around the head. Tom groaned again. He reached up and put his hand on Amy's head affectionately. Amy coated his glans in saliva before enveloping it with his lips. It was obvious that Amy had some sort of lessons as he sucked and licked at the rod at the same time.

“Ahhh, Amy! This is so wrong but it feels so good!” Tom said, groaning. Amy lifted his lips off of the head. He began running his tongue up and down the sides of the shaft, ensuring that it was fully coated with his spit. His head then went even lower. Despite the boy cringing with apprehension, Amy's tongue found its way to the balls hanging beneath the erection. The muscle carefully traded between the two, as if delicately juggling the orbs. Amy then wrapped his lips around one of the spheres. He delicately sucked on it, treating it gently. He let it pop out of his mouth before sucking on the other. Tom's legs were beginning to quake underneath him. Amy was shockingly good at this.

“Amy, are you sure you want to do this?” Tom asked with a smile. This sounded like a line. Amy pulled his mouth away from the balls. He raised his head and put the tip of the large erection in front his mouth.

“Just...just leave everything to me...daddy.” Amy said, his entire face turning red. “I want to make you feel good.” He squeezed his eyes shut and put the rod into his mouth. He took it was deep as he could, which was actually only about halfway down. Tom moaned and put his hand on the back of Amy's head. For several moments, neither of them moved. Then Amy began pumping his head back and forth, his tongue coiling around it. Every time the dick pulled out of his orifice it came away with more saliva. While Amy looked humiliated and degraded. Tom appeared as if he were in heaven. Amy's mouth felt like a wet vice, trying to draw the fluids out of him. The fat man's hips were beginning to quiver. Amy's technique, although not an expert's, was driving him insane with pleasure.

“Oh Amy! I can't take it anymore!” Tom cried. He grabbed both sides of the boy's head and began controlling his movements. Amy gagged as the man pumped into his mouth. Tom was now pounding against Amy's face. His large erection plunged into Amy's throat with every thrust. It caused the young man to choke with every violent stab. Amy's eyes were wide as they could go. He made sounds of distress every time his face collided with the man's crotch. His hands gripped onto the bedsheets tightly as tears began streaming out of his eyes. He felt like he was suffocating as his mouth was being used as a sleeve. Finally, just when it seemed like Amy would pass out, Tom groaned and his hips shook. He pulled his erection back slightly so the head was on Amy's tongue. Amy could feel the shaft throb happily before erupting into his mouth. He was shaking as his oral cavity flooded with the seed. After only a few squirts it completely coated the insides. Tom then pulled his erection out. He rubbed himself as the last few ropes of his sperm landed into Amy's lips. Tom was left panting and grinning happily. Amy began to hunch over, making a sour face. Tom abruptly held up his finger, which caused Amy to jerk backwards.

“Uh-uh!” Tom warned with a smile. Amy looked completely mortified, but then lifted his head back up. He opened his mouth wide, to show the large amount of semen inside of it. Then, with extreme difficulty, he closed his mouth and swallowed. He gagged a few times before finally getting it down. He then opened his mouth again, to show that it was now empty.

“You swallowed it Amy?” Tom asked in mock surprise.

“I...I just want to make you happy daddy.” Amy said apprehensively. Tom then gave his largest smile yet. Amy gulped, looking incredibly unsure of himself. Finally he bit his lip and began backing up on the bed. “I want us to be even closer now.”

“What? But...Amy we can't.” Tom replied. “We shouldn't have even done this. You're not a girl...” There was a long uncomfortable pause. Apparently Amy was supposed to interrupt Tom, but he was so apprehensive that he didn't say anything for a few moments.

“But...I can be a girl. I...I want you to make me your bride.” Amy said, starting to sound scared. He then turned around and stuck his butt in the air, with his face against the bed. With shaking hands, he flipped up the skirt on the uniform to show that he was wearing girl's panties with tiny hearts printed on them. Tom thought they would be adorable on Amy. He could see now he was right. With his hands still trembling, Amy grabbed the underwear and pulled it down. His ass was now in full view. It was creamy white and surprisingly round. Then with incredible reluctance, he spread his ass cheeks apart. Amy actually had an erection and it looked it had been up for a while. The entire area, from his small shaft to his anus was completely smooth, as if had been polished. Amy brought his hand to his face. He then licked his fingers, making them wet.

“I...I can satisfy you like a girl.” he said, bringing his hand back to his ass. He brought his wet fingers to his sphincter. “S-See?” He gently inserted his middle finger into himself. He instantly tensed and grit his teeth. He slowly began moving the finger in and out of himself. Because of the ample view, Tom could see that Amy's small dick was twitching much harder with the finger inside of him. Tom was stroking himself, and likely due to the pills his shaft was beginning to swell again. Amy then put his index finger inside of himself at the same time as the previous one. He grunted and began to fidget. Still, he didn't stop. He continued to pump the two fingers into his hole, albeit much softer than any of the men would have. He started to spread his anus apart with the two fingers, trying to loosen and relax it. Tom could see Amy's hips beginning to twitch and his dick quiver. The boy may be in denial, but his body wasn't. Tom leaned over and picked up a bottle of lube off of the ground. He quickly slathered it all over himself before loudly clearing his throat. Amy twitched, knowing what he meant. He tensed up and lowered his hands to the bedsheets.

“D-Daddy I...I can't wait any longer!” Amy said, his voice incredibly strained. “Please, m-make me your bride!”

“I can't fight it anymore either!” Tom cried. He quickly climbed onto the bed and moved up to Amy. He took his sizable erection and aimed it at boy's wet hole. Amy's hands fell to either side of his head and he gripped the sheets underneath him. He knew what was coming. He bit his lip and tensed up. He felt the large head of the dick meet the rim of his anus. Slowly and gently, the bulbous glans pierced into him. The boy whined as the large shaft spread his sphincter apart. Tom groaned in delight as each inch of his rod went inside of Amy. The boy was deathly tight and every time he shuddered his insides coiled around Tom. After an eternity of sweet agony for the man, Tom finally felt his balls rest against Amy's supple ass. The man sighed in delight and leaned over Amy's body.

“You feel amazing Amy.” he said. “I've missed this horribly since my wife left!” Amy gulped and winced slightly.

“You're so big daddy.” he said. “I feel completely stuffed!”

“Just relax my beautiful “wife.”” Tom said with a smile. He gently kissed Amy's cheek. “I'll make you feel just as wonderful as I do. Remember to stay loose.” Amy nodded, bit his lip, and relaxed his lower body. Tom rose back up. He gripped both of the hips beneath him. He slowly began moving himself back and forth. Amy winced with every movement of the shaft. It wasn't very painful, but it was quite uncomfortable. The huge girth of the rod felt as if it were splitting him apart with every move. At the same time, he could feel something familiar creep up inside of him. As Tom began to increase his pace the tingling sensation come over Amy's sensitive hole. He knew that this was beginning of what overtook him last time. He desperately began to try and ignore it.

Tom meanwhile was far from ignoring anything. Amy's insides felt as if they were trying to both crush and suck him dry. The boy was also beginning to let out delicate little whines, which drove Tom crazy. He could feel Amy's muscles start to relax as he got used to the man's shaft. Tom licked his lips as he eyed the boy's round ass. There was something he wanted to do since he first laid eyes on the boy. Without warning, Tom pounded into Amy hard. The boy shrieked, sounding just like a girl would. Tom watched with delight as the butt cheeks jiggled with the impact. Amy's body quivered, showing that he was feeling his body respond.

“My son couldn't be this sexy.” Tom said. “You must truly be a girl at heart.”

“N-No!” Amy whined. “I'm...not...!” He had apparently discarded the script. Tom didn't seem to care either.

“Oh no?” he asked. He pounded into Amy again, causing the boy to scream again. “Then why do you sound so much like one?”

“I don't...” Amy tried to say. Tom was through with being gentle. He began pounding into Amy, their hips slapping together loudly. Amy covered his mouth to try to hide the sounds he was making. Tom managed to lean back over his body and move his hands away.

“No you don't.” the man ordered. “Let those noises out.” He continued to pound into Amy as he held the boy's arms against the bed. Amy bit his lip as the tingling had melted into numbness and there were sparks of pleasure. His own small erection was throbbing again. A loud, wet noise permeated the room with every thrust. Tom began to rotate his hips as he moved, looking for something inside the boy. After a few fruitless attempts Amy yelped and jumped.

“There it is.” Tom said.

“Wh-What?” Amy asked, suddenly sounding afraid.

“You're prostate, I found it. Now I'm going to pound into it and drive you crazy.” Before Amy could protest Tom seized the boy's wrists and pulled them back. Amy's upper body was pulled off the bed as his back arched. Now with added leverage, Tom pulled back on Amy's arms with every buck of his hips. Amy's body jerked as he shrieked when his ass was pounded. Tom kept hammering the exact angle he had before and was mercilessly ramming Amy's prostate. When he hit the organ Amy could feel a surge of pleasure. It was like Tom was trying to kick start his orgasm. Amy grit his teeth, but couldn't stop the whines and moans from escaping his lips. His dick was twitching, as if it were responding to orgasms already. He could feel his body building to a climax, despite his best efforts. Tom was playing his body like a violin, and Amy was making the sweetest noises for him.

“No...please...stop that...!” Amy tried to say. Tom only grinned as he pounded even harder. WAmy could feel his peak building. Tears leaked out of his eyes as his ass went numb and his small erection trembled. Amy grit his teeth and screamed. With one last hit of his prostate his body went completely rigid. Unwanted pleasure shot his brain, sending stars into his eyes. His dick pulsed gleefully and his hips quivered sperm squirted onto the bedsheets beneath them. His entire body twitched helplessly, completely at the mercy of the ecstasy shooting through him. Tom held him in place by his arms as the boy gyrated. The man seemed incredibly pleased with himself. Finally, Amy's dick ceased its twitching and the boy slumped, gasping for air.

Not giving him a moment's rest, Tom flipped Amy over onto his back. He then reinserted himself and leaned over the boy's body. Amy, not entirely recovered from his climax, put his hands on the man's chest but was unable to push him off.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he tried to say while catching his breath. “I...I'm still...”

“Nuh-uh!” Tom said happily. “What do you call me?” Amy paused, still out of breath.  
“Daddy...” he said quietly.

“That's right.” Tom said. He then thrust inside, causing Amy to yelp loudly. Tom began pounding into Amy's hole, which was still as tight as ever. Since the boy had gone limp, the man didn't have to worry about being gentle. Amy's body jerked every time their hips collided. He whined as his hands clawed at the covers underneath him. He was still incredibly sensitive from his peak and could feel every inch of Tom's dick as it pumped against his sensitive hole. His body responded to the pleasure and his dick began to stand again. It felt incredibly sore, but in a way that also felt good. It made Amy feel even weaker to the man's actions. That was when Tom's thrusts began to become erratic. His hips were shaking as he desperately ravaged the tight sphincter. Amy beneath him could feel another climax pushing its way through him. He knew it had been too soon. He could feel his sore prostate start its dance.

“I...I...I can't...” Amy whined, new tears beginning to leak out of his eyes.

“You know what to call me!” Tom said as he felt his own orgasm coming.

“Daddy!” Amy whined. “Dad...dad...DAD!” By instinct, Amy's hands shot up from the bed and gripped onto Tom's shoulders. Tom groaned and shoved himself deep inside of the boy beneath him, causing Amy's lower back to curl upwards. In his incredibly sensitive state, Amy could feel Tom's dick swell and throb. When a powerful gush of seed poured into his ass, Amy reached his own peak. The boy's feet, splayed on either side of the man, curled and twitched. His sore dick and prostate twitched painfully, but in his orgasmic bliss it melted in with the pleasure and felt incredible. Tom shook and shuddered against Amy. Despite cumming not long ago himself, he flooded the boy's insides with seed. Amy's own dick twitched and dribbled slightly onto the uniform he was wearing. For several moments, both them clung to each other, shuddering and moaning in pleasure. Finally, they slumped onto the bed together. Both of them panted, completely out of breath. Tom finally lifted his head and gazed directly into Amy's sweaty face.

“The way you held onto me was adorable.” he said. “Just like a wife would...my adorable bride.” He pressed his lips against Amy's, and greedily made out with him. Amy whined, but was far too weak to do anything. Their tongues batted against one another as the boy felt as if even his mouth was being violated. Tom finally pulled himself free of Amy's tight hole as he ended the kiss. A trail of saliva briefly followed their mouths as they pulled apart. Amy's eyes were clouded over, and he was completely trapped in a daze. Tom smirked and gazed down at the exhausted boy in the disheveled uniform. It was a perfect image in his mind and was glad it was recorded for posterity. He then spotted the small pool of fluids on the blouse of the uniform.

“Oops.” Tom said. “Going to have to wash my daughter's school uniform.” He then paused for a few moment. “Actually, better throw it out. I don't think she needs to wear it ever again.” He then began to undress the boy. Since he was limp, Tom had all of the clothes off incredibly quickly. Apart from the smeared makeup and wig, he was nude on the bed. That was when Tom noticed that despite getting off, that his dick was still throbbing and standing tall.

“Guess I took too many pills.” Tom muttered, slightly marveled at his unusal stamina. He turned Amy onto his side and laid down behind him. He licked his lips and guided his engorged shaft to the boy's sphincter, which was still leaking his seed. Because the hole was completely slick, the dick slipped inside incredibly easily. It snapped the boy out of his stupor. He yelped and turned his head, his eyes very wide.

“W-wait! Seriously! It's too soon...and...” Amy tried to say. Tom leaned over and kissed him on the lips again. This time, however, he was very gentle and loving. It made Amy start to blush. After a few moments, Tom separated.

“Just relax.” he said, grinning. “I'll be gentle. Let's just cuddle on this one.”

“C...cuddle?' Amy asked, sounding unsure.

“We're just going to love each other? Okay?”

“Um...okay...” Amy sounded confused, but decided to obey. He turned back around and let the man do what he wanted. Tom wrapped his arms around the boy's flat stomach. He began to kiss and nibble at his neck. He gently pumped himself in and out of Amy. It was the softest and tamest any of men had been before. Amy bit his lip and shivered at the tickling on his neck and the pleasure from his ass. He was beginning to blush again.

~*~

As Amy's lips wrapped around Tom's dick, Summer could feel her folds becoming hot. She watched with wide eyes as Tom mercilessly pounded into Amy's ass. It made her insides begin to ache and throb. She was getting off on seeing him dominated again. When Amy began to moan like any woman would, Summer couldn't take it anymore. She undid her pants and reached into her underwear. She slipped two fingers inside of her already wet folds. She could feel sparks of pleasure running over her body as she spread herself open. Her fingers furiously rubbed against her sensitive flesh. She panted like a dog as her fingers became slick with her juices. On the video, Amy screamed and came as Tom ravaged him. When Amy climaxed, Summer shoved her fingers as deep as they could go inside of her. She went rigid, feeling pleasure dance all over her body. She was getting incredibly close.

Her other hand shoved its way into her underwear. With her index and thumb she began to tease her clit. Summer whined and bit her lip, much like Amy was doing as Tom laid on top of him. Summer rolled her button between her fingers as she continued to use her other digits to push inside of her. Her hips began to buck forward, trying to increase the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She could feel her orgasm building like a tidal wave. Her eyes continued to be glued to the screen. Amy grabbed a hold of Tom's back and shrieked in pleasure yet again. The sight of it pushed Summer over the edge. She tensed, gasped, and began to quiver. Pleasure exploded across her body as she felt her juices squirt all over her fingers and soak her panties. She shuddered just as the people on screen did the same. Summer's mind was completely filled with images of Amy at the complete mercy of a bunch of horny men, being abused, used, and loving every moment of it. This only made Summer's orgasm even more intense. The girl finally slumped, floating in the afterglow of another climax she had at Amy's expense. Once again, she raised up her hand and stared at her fluid-covered hand.

What was she doing? Why did she like this? Her boyfriend, whom she had known for over a decade, was being used by men before her eyes...and it turned her on. She didn't get it, and she knew that she should do something about it, but when she had the chance she did nothing. She could have said something to Adam, or Brian, or their father, or hell, even the police. Instead, she left Adam at the mercy of these men...again! Was she enjoying this? Did she enjoy Adam being used and abused right in front of her? What kind of person did that make her?

Summer gazed back up at the screen. Tom had finally finished his third orgasm, his erection softening as it pulled free of Amy's used anus. He then turned the boy around, earning a confused glance from Amy. Tom wrapped his arms around Amy, pulling him close. The man lovingly put his face directly in front of the boy's.

“You're so adorable.” Tom said. “You're not very good at acting yet, but being so cute totally makes up for it.” He leaned forward and kissed Amy gently. The boy tensed up, but not as hard as before. Tom was suddenly being so affectionate. He held Amy like the boy was his lover. After a few moments he separated and pulled Amy to his chest. Amy was blushing and looked away nervously. He looked like a shy girl who had just made love to her boyfriend. It was the look of person who liked what had just happened...but couldn't admit it.


End file.
